


Šťastné konce

by Echo_D



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D





	Šťastné konce

Pokojem se ozývalo tiché capkání a chvíli na to někdo zatahal Felicity za rukáv od pyžama. 

„Mamí, mamí,“ doléhalo matně k ospalé Felicity.

Malá holčička, oblečená do flanelového pyžámka s medvídky, začala šplhat mámě do náručí a pevně ji obejmula.

„Copak je, broučku?“ zamumlala Felicity a podívala se na budík - 4:30 ráno.

„Mám tě ráda mamí,“ odpověděla čtyřletá Zoey, dala mámě pusu na tvář a odvrávorala se zpátky do své postýlky. 

_Ona je mé všechno._

Pár minut na to, se Felicity koukla po Zoey, která už zase krásně spinkala, obrátila se na pravý bok a přitulila se blíž k Oliverovi.

„Děje se něco?“ zašeptal Oliver.

„Ne… jen ti chci připomenout, že máme skvělou dcerku,“ řekla Felicity a dala Oliverovi pusu na rameno, „děkuju ti.“

„Já děkuju tobě,“ usmál se ospale Oliver, „že si se mnou měla to strpení. Vy dvě holky jste to nejlepší, co mě v životě potkalo.“

„Stačilo jenom překonat tu tvojí tvrdohlavost,“ nadhodila Felicity škádlivě. Oliverovi sice pár let trvalo, než si připustil, že může být hrdinou i sám sebou a že na záchranu města není sám, ale tou nejdůležitější věcí bylo, že si to vůbec uvědomil. 

„Miluju tě, Felicity,“ řekl Oliver a políbil jí.

„Já tebe taky,“ odvětila, „pojď ještě spát, je brzo.“

„Mm-hmm.“

Kdyby před šesti lety někdo Felicity řekl, že takhle bude vypadat její budoucnost, nikdy by mu to nevěřila, když už, tak horko těžko. Ale teď je tady, leží v posteli s milujícím manželem a se svoji čtyřletou dcerkou vedle v postýlce a život by nemohl být lepší.

 _Tak takhle vypadá štěstí._

S touto myšlenkou se Felicity ponořila zpátky do spánku.


End file.
